


Sammy's Fate

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW Art, Sam Winchester on Demon Blood, Spells & Enchantments, The Artist Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Crowley is fed up of the Knight of Hell, Dean Winchester's attitude. He figures he needs to tame Dean to make sure his business with deon deals is not much affected. So he comes up with a plan to engage Dean in his most deepest desire...that is give Dean his Sammy. Dean is more than thrilled and Sam...well, he's in for the ride of his life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Sammy's Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Created for Sn_specials. 
> 
> This is a comic created for a Dark Wincest prompt. Kindly avoid if it's not your cup of tea. Hate won't be tolerated. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Jen, for awesome beta work. Literally wouldn't have done without her. 
> 
> This is based on prompt by @LivingDeaDGirl244 that they wanted me to work on after getting a look at The Boy King and the Knight of Hell artwork. 
> 
> Happy Viewing. Hope you enjoy.

And they lived....or should I say fucked :) happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much. Let me know what you think.


End file.
